People frequently attend sporting events or participate in sports and bring with them their equipment, beverage and water bottles, towels, cell phones, snacks, and other personal items. People often want to bring many personal items with them to such events, but have no practical way to transport such articles from their vehicles to the playing field, rink, arena, or other venue where the games are to be played.
In addition, if personal items are brought they have a tendency to become scattered, lost, misplaced, or mixed up with the personal items belonging to another person or player. Or, all the sporting equipment, beverage containers, and gear ends up in a pile along the sidelines of the playing field. This results in confusion and lost equipment, all of which decreases the enjoyment associated with attending and/or participating in sporting activities.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage unit that can be used to store and transport equipment, beverage containers, personal items/articles and sporting equipment that is lightweight, that can be mass produced at low production cost and that is easy to use.